


Hannibal is a caring one

by hollymollyjolly



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollymollyjolly/pseuds/hollymollyjolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is a doctor. He knows what to do with a gunshout wound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal is a caring one

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a hot hannigram fanart, where Hannibal licks Will's bleeding shoulder... So I wrote this silly something. Excuse me. Beated by the lovely taraburnett. Thank you so much Tara!

\- What? - Will asked softly.

Hannibal was kneeling next to the couch and just replaced the bandage on Will's shoulder. His face distorted into a strange grimace, even his famous self-control could not hide it. The metallic smell of rotting and leaking fresh blood, the damp of Will's body salted with his sweat and the beautiful sight of his nearly naked body were too much for his sober mind.

\- What? - Will asked again and anxiously moved his look from the doctor's face to the gaping wound on his shoulder, the blood was slowly seeping from it.

He had no idea that 24 hours after the shooting, about 23 hours after the removal of the bullet the still bleeding wound was normal or not, and as he lifted his gaze back to the doctor's face he began to worry seriously.

\- What's the matter, Hannibal?

Hannibal just after hearing Will scared, worried voice realized that his desire how easily overcame his mind.

\- It's fine - he said, forcing calmness on himself, but his voice still remained too scratchy.

\- Are you sure? - Will looked at him, but this time the good doctor avoided the eye contact.

\- Do you not trust me, Will? - Hannibal responded with a manipulative question and he was sure that this answer will deflect Will's thoughts.

\- I trust you better than myself! - Will replied angrily, and finally looked away from his shoulder, continued to staring at the ceiling until the doctor cleans the wound and put a new bandage on it.

Hannibal softly exhaled and with a piece of tissue paper began to wipe the thin blood strips running down on Will's arm to his elbow. He worked slowly, he had enough time. Will's skin was hot and so soft beneath his fingers. Under the touch of the cool fingers Will had goose bumps and quietly, unconsciously sighed.

All Hannibal's muscles tensed in his body and his hand moved no further.

He could no longer restrain from his desire: he wanted to feel Will's taste in his mouth. The taste of his blood, of his skin, of his body, the taste of his semen...

The tissue paper silently fell on the floor, next to the knees. His fingers glided freely on the clotted, sticky blood lines and he painted red streaks on Will's chest.

\- Hannibal... - Will he moaned with surprise, perhaps painfully as he turned his head.

He did not believe that he really felt what he felt, but he could not say or do anything else, he was unable to move, he was just staring wide-eyed at the doctor who was licking his upper arm with his eyes closed and with something weird, ethereal expression on his face. He was licking from his elbow to the wound's edge. He was licking slowly, very slowly. Once, twice, then again many times.

\- Hannibal... - Will groaned, he had no idea if he should beg for even more.

There was something very primitive, something very sensual in it as Hannibal's hot and soft and wet tongue slid over his skin, cleaned the flesh of the blood. Just like the animals, he thought.

\- Hannibal... - he sighed helplessly and raised his free hand on the doctor's nape .

He hid his fingers into the bundles of short and neat hair and then he seized them tightly and he still did not know that this perverted thing Hannibal was doing to him actually repeled or attracted him. But the rushing blood in his veins and his erection becoming rock hard in no time convinced him very soon that he was not at all disgusted. Meanwhile, the doctor's lips were over the wound, they were caressing his shoulder and neck yet, and Will did not want to think anymore, so as his aching, bleeding shoulder allowed, he slowly rolled onto his side and his mouth started to find the doctor's mouth.

Hannibal's kiss was greedy and blood taste. And he growled between Will's lips as he tentatively kissed him back.

Like the animals, he thought again, while Hannibal's bloody fingers slowly caressed his chest and belly, then reached under the blanket where his palm found his hardness.

\- Will... - Hannibal moaned on guttural voice and tore his mouth from Will's and impatiently pushed his tongue into the opened wound, his lips plastered around the wound and he greedily started to suck the blood out of it as he firmly started to move his hands on Will's penis.

Will groaned from the sharp pain and felt dizzy as the unknown pleasures infused his body. He turned on his back, closed his eyes and meekly let Hannibal to do what he wanted.

The doctor's mouth was filled with the taste of blood, the taste of raw meat, he felt the taste of Will's saliva somewhere deep in his throat, but he wanted more. He leaned over Will and started to kiss him again as he pulled off the thin blanket of him. Then he tried to hold back his throbbing impatience and began to kiss Will's body from his mouth to his groin, leaving wet patches colored with blood in the saliva on the alabaster-like skin.

There were dark wet spots on Will's underpants by the time Hannibal's reached the hem of it. Hannibal closed his eyes for a long moment and deeply inhaled Will's arousal. As soon as the scent's molecules reached his bulbus olfactorius his own erection painfully clenched in the grip of his pants.

He eagerly pulled down Will's underpants and without a look at it he took Will's rampant penis and immediately slipped it into his mouth. Will raised his head for a short moment to see what Hannibal was doing, but when he saw and felt his cock disappear deep between the other's lips he immediately fell back on the couch, moaning loudly with the name of Hannibal.

By now the doctor lost all his self-control: the taste of Will's pre-come did this to him. He wanted more and more.

He was quick and harsh, and he took away what he longed for.

Will wanted to protest and lifted his hand on Hannibal's head to warn him he was going to come, but except for an inarticulate groan other sound did not come out of his throat, and the next moment the orgasm raced through his body. He spurted his pleasure deeply into Hannibal's mouth.

Will's sperm flooded Hannibal's mouth, it was so much, surprisingly much, it was sweet and bitter and washed away the metallic taste of blood as it slowly went down on his throat, until there was not a drop of it anymore, just the memory of its taste.

Will's breathing slowly returned to normal, but he still had his eyes closed when Hannibal leaned over him again. Will was like an angel without his wings and halo. The curly strands of his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. After Hannibal tenderly kissed him, Will opened his eyes and smiled weakly. Hannibal returned the smile and smoothed his matted hair.

\- I bandage your wound and I'll leave you to sleep, Will - Hannibal explained softly, as if in the last minutes nothing had happened, and he knelt again beside the couch to put a new bond on Will's shoulder.

The blood was still oozing from the wound, a thin strip was running down on Will's arm and at his little finger a tiny blood puddle accumulated on the floor.

Hannibal skillfully bandaged Will's shoulder to stop the bleeding, then he brought some warm water in a bowl and washed Will's arm, then cleaned up the floor.

\- By the time you wake up, I'll make some dinner - he said, and pulled back the blanket on Will's naked body.

He wanted to leave, but Will grabbed his wrist and did not let him go, he pulled him back.

\- Will? - Hannibal looked down at his pale angel.

\- Why do not we order a pizza for dinner? - he asked hesitantly. - Instead of cooking you could lie next to me while I sleep ... - he added quickly seeing Hannibal abashed gaze.

And only by the time he said it he realized what he actually said. His paleness rosed into light blush on his face.

Hannibal did not say anything. He put down the bowl and a sponge on the ground, and then folded back the blanket and waited until Will stretches farther on the narrow couch, then he lay close to him and gingerly, not to cause him pain hugged him. Will could not help but felt a still quite strong erection pressing against his thigh.

\- Would you like me to help? - he asked quietly from Hannibal, though he had no idea what he meant exactly beneath the word help.

\- Just relax, my William... - Hannibal answered softly and kissed his forehead.

Will closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of Hannibal. The fresh fragrance which was intrusive in the morning now tamed and blend into the specific scent of the doctor's body, making a perfect and for Will an infinitely reassuring mixture.

\- Thank you... - he whispered into Hannibal's neck and let the dream smooth his thoughts.

Hannibal guarded his dreams and in the evening, after Will woke up, for the first time in his life he dialed the telephone number of a pizza delivery: he ordered a four cheese pizza and two cans of Will's favorite beer...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will make my day! ;)


End file.
